Bed skirts for beds, also sometimes called dust ruffles, have traditionally been permanently assembled in one piece consisting of a flat sheeting material placed between the box spring and mattress, and skirting material permanently attached to the flat sheeting material. This arrangement generally requires the removal of the mattress in order to properly place and align the flat sheet and permanently attached skirting material, and then to replacement and adjustment of the mattress on top of the box spring without disturbing the bed skirt assembly. If the skirting becomes soiled, the mattress must be removed in order to access the skirt for cleaning.
A need has thus arisen for a bed skirt fastener that is easily positionable on a bed, and which provides adjustability of the drop to match the height of the bed.
In accordance with the present invention, a mounting bracket for positioning a bed skirt adjacent a bed is provided. The bracket includes a support member adapted to be inserted between the top of a box spring and the bottom of a mattress. A frame is attached to the support member for mounting a fastener member. The fastener member mates with a fastener on the bed skirt, such that the fastener member is moveable to positions between the top of the mattress and the bottom of the box spring.